A HELLish school year
by DragonAge2FanGurl
Summary: All Alice wanted was a normal Senior year... but with two friends getting together, two moving, a strange devilish new boy, and a line of demonic murders, it will be far from normal AU
1. Prolouge

My new story.. hope you enjoy!

* * *

The petite brunette's violet orbs looked up at her blonde haired, green eyed friend and his sister's house.

Just weeks ago they had announced a week into school, they would move.

_That stupid man servant! _Alice thought.

"Alice!" the light brown haired girl called grabbing Alice, "It's so weird to not say Alice and -"

"Don't!" Alice snapped, cutting Sharon off.

"Sorry.. I have something to tell you!" Sharon yelled, changing the subject.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Me and Break are dating," she said in a happy voice.

"Oh.. Great!" Alice said in a fake happy voice.

"Well we don't want to be late for our first day of school," Sharon said, dragging Alice along.

_Hopefully this year will be normal_ Alice thought to herself.

* * *

Alice.. you just cursed yourself.


	2. Chapter 1

Second Chapter is up.. please enjoy

* * *

The two girls spotted a silver haired boy.

"Ah, Sharon, Alice-kun," the boy said running over to them.

"H-hi Break.." Sharon said.

"Clown," Alice said in greeting.

"Guess what?" Break said in a very creepy voice.

"We have a new student!" Break exclaimed.

"How would you know that?" Alice asked scanning the tress for hidden cameras.

"He lives next door," Break started, "and he is walking with us!"

"That will be fun!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Only if becomes my Man Servant," Alice mumbled under her breath.

"Now.. Meet Gilbert!" Break said.

A dark haired boy walked out, he had golden eyes, and multiple piercing.

"Sup?" Gilbert said looking at the girls.

"Well.." Sharon started, "I'm Sharon, nice to meet you Gilbert!"

"Whatever," Gilbert said, he then saw the violet eyed girl, "Who're you?"

"Alice, but you may call me Master," Alice said with a smirk.

"How about Stupid instead," Gilbert laughed.

_My Wishes of a normal school year… are over _Alice thought in despair.

* * *

So what do you think? 


	3. Chapter 2

A new chapter and some devlopment..

* * *

"I'll kill you!" Alice yelled lunging at Gil, 'You Seaweed head!"

"Seaweed head!" Gilbert yelled grabbing Alice's arms.

"Guys! Please! Stop! Fighting!" Sharon said in a bittersweet voice.

Gilbert dropped Alice's arms and swung one of his own over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Alice yelled trying to squirm away.

"Just shut up and act.." Gilbert whispered in Alice's ear.

"Okay Sharon!" Alice exclaimed.

"So… anything interesting ever happen at the school?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes.." Alice mumbled.

"What is the interesting thing?" Gilbert asked.

"There are two.. One is Alice and her old best friend's feud," Break said.

"The other one?" Gilbert asked.

"Last year… my sister was murdered.." Alice whispered in a barely hearable voice.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked.

"She was found in the morning, her throat ripped out.. It had to be Angela!" Alice exclaimed.

"Angela?" Gilbert asked his voice coded in danger..

"The girl Alice is having a feud with,' Sharon clarified.

"Why do you say she killed your sister?" Gilbert asked, his voice even more dangerous.

"There was a note with her body.. And shakily written on it was Angela.." Alice said.

"Well.. I'll talk to her.." Gilbert said patting Alice's head as they approached the school.

_Why is he being so nice to me..? _Alice thought, looking at the school.

* * *

So what do you think? The next chapter should show up soon.


	4. Chapter 3

_So a new chapter my favorite so far

* * *

that little bitch!_ Gilbert thought in rage, _The rules of banishment is you LIVE LIKE A HUMAN… not a DEMON! _Gilbert thought

"We're here!" Sharon exclaimed happily.

Gilbert looked at the building, disgust clear in his eyes, _My.. Humans actually LEARN here?_

"Well," Alice said squirming away from Gilbert's tight grip, "See ya later!"

"What class do you have?" Gilbert asked Alice, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"3 - A," Alice replied in defeat, "You?"

Gilbert smiled evilly, and while licking his lips said, "Same."

"Great," Alice said sarcastically, "I have class with Clown, Sharon, and Seaweed head.. Let's go!"

* * *

Her blue eyes scanned the room and landed on Alice and Gilbert. _Why.. Why is HE here?_ she though, silently hissing. They started walking towards her and she said, "A baby sitter Alice?"

Turning bright red Alice replied , "No! he's just -"

"Your boyfriend?" Angela asked , of course she knew that wasn't true , Alice was to stupid and ugly for the amazingly smart and handsome Gilbert.

Turning an even brighter shade of red Alice began to yell, "N-"

Covering Alice's mouth Gilbert replied coolly, "None of your business!"

_What does he mean? We're just acquaintances at the most.. Nothing else!_ Alice thought turning the brightest red possible.

"Just tell meeee!" Angela whined, closing in to Gilbert's face.

"Fine.. We are dating!" Gilbert said loud enough for the whole class to hear, and holding Alice close.

"WH-" Alice started enraged, but she was cut off when Gilbert's mouth closed over her's.

_Come on_, she heard Gilbert say.. Only in her head. Gilbert then pulled a confused Alice to the other side of the class.

"What was that kiss for?" Alice asked Gilbert in a small confused voice.

"For your safety," Gilbert replied with a smile that could stop the most romantic girl's heart.

What? For my safety? What do you mean?" Alice asked.

_In due time Alice in do time_ Gilbert said, once again in Alice's head.

_Who is he..?_ Alice thought right before some on shrieked.

"The poor thing.." Angela said in a sad voice.

_Damn girl.. Acting sad _Gilbert thought_, his teeth clenched.

* * *

Hope you liked it _


End file.
